During medical procedures, it may be advantageous to use an interventional device which is electrically integrated. However, such an interventional device requires an electrical pathway to provide electrical conduction through the interventional device. Therefore, a need remains for interventional medical devices including electrically conductive pathways providing electrical current/voltage to an electrically activated/responsive working element. For instance, in may be desirable to provide an elongate medical device (e.g., catheter, guidewire, etc.) with an electrically conductive pathway extending from a proximal region of the elongate medical device to a distal region of the elongate medical device. The electrically conductive pathway may supply electrical current/voltage to a working element of the elongate medical device and/or provide a pathway for sending/receiving an electrical signal through the elongate medical device.